1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to generating maps that display traffic information gathered from global positioning system (GPS) devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, GPS devices communicate with satellites to determine the precise location of the device. GPS devices are commonly used in navigation and route guidance systems. In part due to the popularity of such navigation and route guidance systems, GPS technology has been included in a variety of consumer products ranging from vehicles to mobile devices.